A WHISPER IN THE DARK
by atwilightfan2
Summary: Isabella Swan is a 16 year old, with abusive parent. Her parents a drug addicted. What happens when they need to pay off a debt to a Drug Lord.
1. Prologue

A WHISPER IN THE DARK

**Alright now for a bit of an author's note which will be at the top of all my stories:**

**Sorry for all of the inconvenience but it will have a few exciting twist of its own.**

I do not own twilight or the twilight saga. That is owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. I do not own any of her characters, her story line or plot.

******************WARNING*****************

I'm warning you now; I'm not sure at this point what my story will include in this story. Sometime my writing has a mind of its own, but there is potential sexual situations, and questionable moral behavior. Also I don't write where the sunshine all the time like in some fairy tales. I don't want you to be offended if this story decides to take a turn for the worst. This story is for MATURE audience. It may and probable will contain fluffy and lemons. Lots of sexual situations, and questionable moral behavior. If at any time you find that it offends you or is in appropriate for you STOP READING IT. Find a nice fairytale to read. This is a fictional story, nothing in it is real. Are you old enough to understand that this is only story?

If you are not old or mature enough to understand this, then you are not old enough to read this story, please close your browser and turn on the Disney channel. Hey isn't Hannah Montana on?

I do take suggestions and may add them to my story.

**So please enjoy. I am trying my hand at fluff and lemons so please let me know what you think.**

**Review and add suggestion anytime you feel like it. I will actually use them.**

**Also I have no idea what happened by some how two of my stories when I updated them were put together. Sorry again if you were confused but I hope this will not happen again. I have corrected that and redid this Prologue.**

I also want to warn you there will be a very graphic rape scene. (No it is not Bella that gets raped. You will see that I can not do that to her, her story is already to abusive.) 

**This story has the normal couples. I just could not put all of the genres in. It will have a lot of hurt and some comfort, a little tragedy, angst and even romance. A well rounded story.**

**And with farther ado... He we go on this journey! **

Prologue

The 16 year old girl lay cramped in the closet, her room, and 2 foot by 3 foot room. Cold and scared she lay in the very cramped room waiting her tormenters to return, her parents. Sleep never comes, always restless. Sometimes she would shift around, never a sound, not even a mumble. Never would you hear her incoherently or distressed voice. No she was not mute, just scared. She looked distraught, scared, terrified and alone, always alone.

Slowly the door opened and her face is met with a boot to the face. Not a sound is made. She lays there and takes the abuse day after day. Never a sound not one whimper would leave her mouth.

"Isabella, get out here and clean this up!" Scared and cold she climbs out of the closet to clean the mess her parents left. Wiping the blood away from her face, and crawling across the floor. She inched closer to the mess. Terrified to look up, but scared not knowing where they went.

Slow she grabs the dust pan and cleans, her stomach grows but she has no idea why? Not eating for days and days, in something she is use to. Her body should be use to it by now.

Slowly she turns to be met by another foot to the face.

Silently, she crawls back to the dark, damp closet to wait the terror that she will face tomorrow. Silently she whispers, no one hears, it is just in her head "please let this end."

Suddenly the door opens and she is met once again but a shoe. A red high heel. Her mother, stepping down on her arm.

You lazy girl" she say as the heel pierces the skin. "What did you do? Where are they, the drugs where are they? That cost us lots of money. Money we do not have. You stupid bitch."

Isabella looks up like she has no idea what she is talking about.

The Swans have an 18 year old daughter.

Willing to trade her to pay off their bill?

Will she lose everything she has left just for drug?

Will she be forced in to prostitution to make up for her parents sins?

Will they use her to get more drugs?

What is to become of Isabella?

Who will be her protector?

Will the every be an end?

Does anyone know she is there?

Why would parents treat their only child this way?

A drug lord has a client that owes lots of money.

Will it be enough? Her life, her virginity or will it be her savior.

Hey thanks for reading I hope you review often. I will post soon working on the second chapter now.

Check out my other story in progress I may have lost something in it but need your opinion it is called Come Back My Love by me (atwilightfan2). It has a sequel I am working on too but I know I lost something with it. So this story will be my main story for the next few days.

HEY I FOUND THE PERFECT BETA. SHE HELPED ME, AND SO I WANT TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO HER **CullenxVamp**

**Review often for more up dates**

**Don't forget the green button below, click it and give me your opinions :)**

Please review if you think this is going to be worth writing. If I get 10 new reviews then I will post chapter one rewrite by Saturday


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry that this is just an author's note.

I July I hurt my back and have been trying to recover slowly. Having three surgeries and strong meds have not help with my writing. So with that said, here is what is going to happen.

I have taken down my stories

I will continue them

I am redrafting, changing a few things and correcting a lot.

I am working on a short dribble just to keep my mind working.

For those of you that sent me personal messages. Saying that my story sucked. I have 3 words for you

Stop reading it.

Now for my followers

Thank you very much.

Look for the first rewrite and new story soon.


End file.
